It just doesn't end does it?
by hidden stranger
Summary: summeries are not the thing to look at, what it is you should look at is inside the story hahaha!
1. Chapter 1

A/n, Well here I am once again to bring another one of my attempts at a Sly Cooper story, hope you enjoy it, please review I love anything that is thrown at me.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

For most Paris is a place of relaxation, enjoyment and romance. For Carmelita Fox however it wasn't as nice. She was looking over her last findings of the what was now The Master Thief with a grim determination. Leaning back in her chair she sighed and rubbed her forehead,

"sigh, Cooper, you have to be one of the biggest pain's in my neck thee could ever be." She had not been sleeping very much as she was desperate to catch the eluding thief. Glaring at her desk for a few minutes she shook her head to keep awake and began looking over the information again until there was a knock at the door.

"come in." she said, not really enjoying the thought of visitors right now just distracting her even more.

Her partner Jance, a black cat walked in, "Hi Carm, jeez you look beat."she saidlooking her up and down.

"Yeah well you're not a sight for sore eyes either darling."Carmeltia replied sarcastically,not exactly enjoying people telling her how she looked at the moment.

"Carmeltia just GO Home! You shouldn't have towork yourself to death over one person, just go home, go to sleep. This Sly Cooper guy will be here when you get back."

She looked at Jance for a second and then stared at her desk. As much as her drive to get someone was, she still needed to be in a condition to catch him. Sly would be doing laps around her if she were to go for him right now.

"Huff, Fine you're right, but I'll be back at 7 tommorow and if you get anything new tell me." She said grabbing her coat and walking to the door.She looked back at her partner and hen left to her car.She despised leaving her office, mainly because she had topass by thehot blooded seragents who constantly hit on heror the ones who were already denied would make obscenegestures to her.

As she walked down the hall, passed the offices, a young male german shephard walked passed her and pinched her behind. She turned around suddenly and glared fiercly at the serageant who whistled at her. She growled angerily at the insolent prick of an officer and stomped off passed the janitor and sped down to her car. Once inside, she let out a string of curses at the nerve of that sergant. Driving up to her house she huffed out and kicked the door in. Dropping all her police equipment, she put on her nightgown and went to bed.

Fate being what it was, as soon as she had fallen asleep for no less than ten minutes her phone rang.

"Jance this better be good because-"

"They shouldn't treat you like that." She gasped, The voice on the other line was not her partner but someone she knew very well.

"SLY! How dare you call my house and...HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!" She screamed into the phone, any hope of sleep had now been washed away.

"That is not important, but what is, is that you are not to touched like that. Sorry to wake you at this hour." His voice sounded serious, after a pause he said

" I'll see you later, go to sleep." He hung up the phone, leaving Carmeltia frustrated and restless, laying back down she stared at the ceiling and tried to figure out how he had seen what happened, Sighing, she tried once again to go back to sleep.

The next moring she punched her alarm as it blared the horrible message that she'd need to get up. Getting dressed, she made a pot of coffee and got ready another shit filled day at the office.

As she got to the station several serageant were in a big circle outside the front doors. As she walked by she noticed the young dog who had pinched her ass before now sported feveral bruises and a black eye.

"I'm telling you, Some crazy jackass dressed as a janitor kicked me through the goddamn second story window!" Everyone seemed to nod it off as though he had just gotten in another barfight and lost...again, he was known for his stories and few took him seriously now.

Carmeltia though, pushed through the crowd and got to him,

"This JANITOR, was he a raccooon per chance? " She asked, wanting a direct answer and was in no mood to take and hitting on at the moment. The shepard looked up at her nervously,

"Ye-yes he was." he stuttered, trembling slightly

"Thank you that is what I needed toknow." She said and went up the stairs towards her office.

She opened the door to find her partner holding a bouqet of flowers in her paws.

"Oh Jance you shouldn't have." She said sarcastically. The black cat looked at her and then at the flowers.

"No, I didn't, I found these on your desk when I came in this morning." she said

Carmeltia sighed deeply and looked at the flowers, sure enough in the middle of them was a blue and white Raccoon masked card.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, First chapter yay! It'll be a bit of a shoirt story I hope you're enjoying it so far, my apologies for it's lack of length.


	2. The house

A/n, Hooray chapter 2! Apologies for the long wait, I've been without a computer for a while.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Carmeltia, who gave those to you?" Carmeltia's partner asked as her eyes went from the roses to the card and back again. The vixen fox sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead for a second before speaking.

"Sly Cooper, the well known thief here in Paris. I've been after him since my first few days here at Interpol." she said putting the roses back on her desk."

"Well, it looks like he want to get to know YOU Carm," Her partner said in a slightly snickering tone.

"Yeah, well he'll get to know me all he wants when I get him behind bars." She said as she grabbed her shock pistol and loaded it. This was really getting out of hand for her, the chief is shoving her harder and harder to find the person who apparently is falling for her.

_It's a mad mad crazy __f#ed__ world_ She thought as she and her partner when out to speak with the local florist about a certain customer. They got to the flower shop and went inside. Upon entering there was noone behind the counter, Jance rang the bell on the table as Carmeltia looked over the desk at the purchase history clipboard.

Steven hoopins

Jill Terry

Amanda Haped

John Kenning

Bill Tratner

Seth Sunderland

Grace Garcia

The list went on for a few pages as she searched for a Sly Cooper but to no avail. It would be harder to find him apparently then looking for an address on a flower purchase history.

"Damn, well Jance let's get back to the station, maybe we can get a different lead of some kind."

"Aw, but these black magic bouqets look so nice, can't we-"

"No" Carmeltia really did not feel like rose shopping at the moment, the last thing she really needed was to have her boss see her "wasting time as usual when she should be finding Cooper". Her partner pouted for a few seconds and then finally followed her out the door.

In the car on the way back to the station Carmeltia was trying the very best she could to figure out what may be a local spot for her caring criminal to hang ot at.

"Carm, what'cha thinking?" Jance asked

"I'm wondeing where would be a place for Cooper to go to sometimes, problem is though, I don't know anything about him, his interests...well, besides thieving-"

"And his interest in you." Her partner added, Carmeltia glared at her with one eye as she continued to drive.

"Just, What does he think like? What does he do, what does he want?" She asked, trying to get at least a fragment of a picture so she'd have something to go on. Most men would go to the bar or strip clubs and drink their problems away, some would go to the shooting range. Of course this was based on the men that were at Interpol. But Sly was nothing at all like that, he was different than Paris's Finest, which seemed odd to her, yet also it pleased her. He wasn't a repulsive ape of a person, or a perverted jerk. On the occasions they were able to speak with eachother during a chase, he looked into her eyes rather than at her chest as most of the staff at her job did. He actually listened to her and respected her as a person.

They pulled into the building parking lot and her partner looked at her watch uneasily.

"Gotta be somewhere?" Carmeltia asked her, Jance sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry Carm, I'm meeting someone in about an hour and I have to go home and get dressed for it, do you mind if I go about two hours early?" She said

"Yeah, I don't mind, I got stuff to do anyway and people need to get out, have fun kiddo." She said, hiding her slight dissapointment with a smile. She disliked being alone in her office at night, but she didn't want her partner to feel obligated to stay for her selfish reasons.

"Thanks Carmeltia!" She said. Hugging her partner, she got out and walked off towards her car. Carmeltia went upstairs to her office to think.

Passing the officer who had pinched her behind, she paused to look at him as he tried to avoid coming near her almost, he appeared to still be upset at having been thrown out a window and looked to try and place his blame to her. She ignored him and continued on to her office. Shutting the door she sat on the small couch she had for overnight work and took a well deserved nap for about 15 minutes before the chief called her to go home.

Carmeltia stayed for a few hours after the rest of the staff went home, a bad habit of hers but a habit she couldn't shake. Looking out her window she decided to go for a moonlight walk to get some fresh air and maybe go home. She only lived a few blocks away from the station so it was pointless to drive back.

As she walked down the neighborhood she saw movement out over the corner of her eye. Across the street she saw a black and grey striped tail flicker off into the darkness into a house.

"Cooper." She said to herself, sure at the time where she didn't have her shock pistol on her, the ONE time she felt it was unessesary, who does she see but Sly Cooper. She watched him go into the house, he seemed to not have noticed her as he took out a key and unlocked the front door and walked in. Waiting for a second until she knew it was okay to go, she followed him in as quietly as she could.

The house on the outside was nothing special, shingles, black roof, grey trim, greem siding, brown door with a gold knob. As she came inside though, it looked twice as good. She crept into the dinning room that had a stainless steel chef's stove, refrigerator, wood cabinates, tile lining the kitchen. It was dark yet she was able to see well enough for herself. Crossing hrough into a living room she spotted Sly with his back to her,his blue gloved paws clasped behind his back, staring out the window next to the stone fireplace. He stood still and silent for a moment until he spoke up.

"Hello Carmeltia." He said in a warm greeting voice, still looking out the window. Carmeltia looked around her setting, a large grandfather clock quietly in the far left corner, a dark green velvet couch sat behind her, a persian rug underneath her feet.

"I'm guessing you thought this might be my hideout huh?" He said chuckling a bit.

"Well, maybe...I where are we then?" Carmeltia looked around again, this house didn't look expensive enough to be one of Cooper's jobs.

"This, is my father's house. I was raised here...somewhat." He said, sighing quietly as he raised a gloved paw and let his fingers drum gently on the window.

Carmeltia thought for a second and then it hit her like a train. Sly's father had been murdered in this house by a group of thieves called The Fiendish Five. She had read an article about it during one of her days of training at the academy.

Sly slowly turned to the left and walked around the living room, continuosly sliding his fingers down the dusty objects the sat in the room.

"I can see you know what happened here." He looked at her softly yet somewhat pained.

"I read about it, yes." She said.

"This place brings to me the memories of the good and the bad. Yes, I watched my father die here, but I also remember him reading to me, teaching me when he could of his own traits. Tell me Carmeltia, have you ever experianced loss?"

His question stung her as he said it, although he said it gently as if not to hurt her. Carmeltia had never had to deal with any of her family or friends passing away, yet because of that she knew it was not the right time to badger him about how she was hauling him off to prison for his crimes. Sly seemed to be in pain, he hid it very well, but even his mask couldn't hid what his hazel eyes told her.

"No, I haven't. How old were you when, it happened." Just because it happened to him and not her didn't make talking about it any less easy.

"I was very young, about eight really. After the police took my father's body away, I was sent to the orphanage Happy Camper. The police investigated what happened for about oh maybe a week and then moved on to another case." Sly said with a hint of anger in his voice as He looked at the wall of the room.

The fox detective looked down at her feet for a moment. It was sad to think that her department had given up so quickly on Sly's case. To think he was oprhaned at such a young age.

"But you got who did it later, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes, it doesn't really help very much though. They got a long sentence, they got to see more days than my father go to, justice for all, right?" He looked at Carmeltia for a second before walking up to her.

"No shock pistol? A first I must say." He said, a slight grin still on his face. He couldn't help it, no matter what the situation was, he could never keep from smiling at Carmeltia, she just warmed him up for some reason.

"One slip up and only once I'll assure you." She replied in a convincing tone.

Sly stepped closer until he and Carmeltia were only inches apart. Staring into her eyes for a second he suddenly wrapped his arms slowly around her. At first she kneww not what to do, hug him back or not, finally though she caved and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Tey stayed like that for a few minutes before Sly let go,

"I'm glad you came here Carmeltia. You don't know how much I appreciate it." He spoke sincerly.

She raised a paw and rubbed her thumb against his cheek softly. He took her paw and kissed it gently.

"Ha, I'm glad I could be such a service to a criminal." She said in a sweet yet sarcastic tone. They held eachother again and kissed slowly.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sorry about the long wait for the second chapter again. FINISHED!


End file.
